


Of Angels and Demons

by Valar_Fandomis_ (MelodyRavenclawOfAsgard)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Hybrids, F/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyRavenclawOfAsgard/pseuds/Valar_Fandomis_
Summary: You and your brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, all thought that this would be a simple, straightforward shifter case.At least until Crowley called about an escaped angel-demon hybrid.Since Sam and Dean won't put much stock in Crowley's story, you and Cas decide to look into it. What you find is like nothing you've ever encountered before.You just hope you can both make it out alive, hopefully without Cas finding out that you're majorly crushing on him.{If the summary doesn't do it for you, please try the first paragraph!}





	1. Of Monsters

_     A blonde haired woman crouches over a dead body, her eyes as red as the blood staining her mouth. She growls at an unseen enemy, then turns back to her meal. As she feasts, shadowy figures approach her from all directions and surround her... _

_     The same woman wakes up in a hotel room. She gets up off of the floor where she’d been lying and rolls her shoulders, cracking her neck and back. She looks around, her face as hard and expressionless as stone. A strange buzzing fills the room, and she glances over to see a small metal key numbered 28 sitting on the screen of an iPhone now vibrating on the carpeted floor. She picks up the phone to see a notification from a dating app; one of the various men on the app has messaged her asking if they can meet for dinner. She quickly types a reply back, then smiles savagely. Her eyes briefly glow red with bloodlust as she picks up a knife from a nearby table and begins to cut her nails into wickedly sharp points, smiling evilly all the while… _

 

    “Y/N? Y/N!” A hand shaking your shoulder and the sound of your brother Sam’s voice pulls you away from your nightmare. You jerk bolt upright, your eyes flying open with a gasp. Immediately you wince in pain from the brightness of the light coupled with your customary post-nightmare headache, and you press the heels of your palms against your forehead. You can feel another hand rubbing your back reassuringly, most likely Castiel’s. For long rides like this, you normally claimed the angel’s shoulder as your personal pillow. 

    “God my head hurts like a bitch,” You complain. “Did you guys bring any Advil?” Your dad had always said that you had Dean’s mouth and Sam’s brains, and you proved him right everyday. 

 

    “I think you used the last of it yesterday, but I can check.” Sam offers. He unzips the backpack sitting between his legs and begins to look through it.

 

    “I have alcohol.” Dean smirks.

 

    “Not helpful, Dean!” You groan as you massage your temples. You snicker in spite of yourself at your brother’s fixation on alcohol, but wince at the spike of pain it sends through your head. The only upside about the headache was that it distracted you from revisiting your nightmares. 

 

    “If you want, my aid will likely be more effective than medication or alcohol.” Castiel chimes in. He gently touches your forehead with two fingers and your headache vanishes. You sigh in relief and let your head fall back, reveling in the feeling of a pain-free head.

    “Cas, you’re a life-saver. I seriously have no idea what I’d do without you.” 

 

    “You’d probably have a very bad headache and take it out on your brothers.” He states. You laugh at the seriousness and truthfulness of his comment. You and the angel had become extremely close, to the point that you both could almost always accurately guess what the other was thinking or about to do. This was probably due to the many all-nighters you’d forced the angel to pull while you marathoned various movie series. As a result, the closer you became, the more you started to like Castiel beyond a professional working level.

 

    “Was it another nightmare?” Sam asks, his tone laced with concern. You’d been having them for months now, and he was starting to worry. 

 

    “Yeah,” you reply, your previously jovial mood gone, “This one was different though. More… real. As if it was actually happening and I was just watching.” You shudder as the image of the woman flashes through your head, covered in blood and gore.

 

    “It was only a dream,” Dean reassures you, “If it was something else, we’d know.” You nod in agreement, though a sliver of doubt still rests in your mind. Pushing the nightmare out of your head, you yawn widely and stretch.

 

    “Prepare for landing!” You announce before slumping back against Castiel’s side. He laughs to himself and shifts slightly so that you’re more comfortable before returning back to the device in his lap. You’d introduced him to Mario Kart on the Nintendo DS a few weeks ago, and he’d become hopelessly addicted. “Wake me up again when we get there.” You mumble. You close your eyes, hoping to get some more rest. Unfortunately, your grand plans of sleep are foiled by Dean’s cell phone. You open one eye to observe the situation, annoyed at the interruption. Dean fumbles for his phone in his jacket pocket, glancing apologetically back at you. He looks at the name on the screen, mutters a curse and picks up, putting the phone on speaker.

 

    “What do you want, Crowley?” He barks.

 

    “A polite greeting would be nice, but I know by now not to expect that from a Winchester,” Crowley replies dryly, “I found a case I think might interest you. Not to mention it would be very helpful to a lot of people if it were resolved quickly. It’s-”

 

    “We’re already on a case,” Dean cuts him off, “And we’re done with doing you favors. If it’s so important and interesting, you go look at it.” He hangs up the phone and puts it back in his pocket. You sigh deeply and close your eyes again. This time, it’s your phone that goes off. Mumbling some few choice words under your breath, you answer the phone.

 

    “What?” You groan. 

 

    “Ah, I do love Winchester greetings.” Crowley remarks. God, you regretted letting him have your phone number in case Dean or Sam didn’t pick up. 

 

    “What do you want, Crowley?” You feel Castiel tense next to you, and both Dean and Sam shoot you curious looks. You roll your eyes in response. 

 

    “This case. I need you to look into it. It’s important that it’s resolved as soon as possible.” You look at your watch, debating if you should bite. Crowley sounded desperate, something you’d never heard from him. Like he actually needed help.

    “You have three minutes.” You sigh.

 

    “A few days ago, I received word from one of my demons that there’s been a bit of a security mishap. One of our...high security prisoners broke out and massacred the demons that tried to stop it. I have reason to believe that it’s somewhere in Colorado.”

 

    “Okay, but why do you need us?” You ask, frustrated with the lack of detail.

 

    “Because if word gets out that this prisoner”—Crowley’s voice is full of disgust—”has escaped, there will be an all out war for it.” 

 

    “Okay, mildly interesting, but I need to know  why ,” you press, “We can’t do anything if we don’t know what this  it is.” Crowley sighs, clearly against telling you. The other end is silent for a full minute before he finally replies.

 

    “It’s the offspring of an angel and a demon,” he says flatly, “Therefore it has the strength of both, coupled with a demon’s bloodlust and the natural destructive power of an angel. An angel blade will kill it if it hits the heart, or that wonderful demon-killing knife you have. This… abomination has to be either brought back here or killed, preferably the first option.” You chew on your lip, unsure what to say. Provided this creature is real, which it very well might not be, it’s not only dangerous to humans, but to both angels and demons as well. While you didn’t have any sympathy for demons whatsoever, angels were a completely different story. Well, some of them. The only problem would be convincing Sam and Dean to go for it.

 

    “Hold on a sec, Crowley. Guys!” You call out, “I think you should listen to what he has to say. You hold out your phone, click on the speakerphone button, then wait patiently as Crowley repeats his story to your brothers. 

 

    “You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Dean finally chokes out, revulsion coloring his voice, “You’re telling us that someone like Cas hooked up with someone like you?” Castiel shifts uncomfortably next to you, clearly less than amused at being used in this context. 

 

    “Yeah, I’ve gotta agree with Dean, this sounds a bit far fetched to me,” Sam adds, “Besides, this is your problem, Crowley, not ours.”

 

    “Seriously, boys, I-”

 

    “No Crowley. This is your mess, you clean it up.”

 

    “I have an idea,” you interrupt, “This case we’re taking right now, it’s just a simple shifter case. Sam, Dean, you guys go ahead and take this one, I’ll go with Cas to see if this angel-demon thing has any credibility.”

 

    “Absolutely not!” Dean yells.

    “If this thing is real, it’s way too dangerous!” Sam agrees.

 

    “Okay, one, I’m not a little girl anymore. Actually, as I recall, I am technically older than you, Sammy-”

 

    “We’re twins!” Sam bursts out, “Just because you came out first doesn’t-”

 

    “It still counts!” You shoot back, “Besides, I’ll have Castiel with me. If there’s something he can’t stop, then nobody can. Come on, he’s a freaking angel!” You add, noticing the shared doubt on your brother’s faces. They exchange a look, then turn back to you. 

 

   “Fine,” Dean eventually sighs, “But I want updates from you every hour.”

 

    “Dean!” You whine in protest.

 

    “Fine, every two hours.” He concedes. He pulls the car over to the side of the road and stops.

 

    “Okay Crowley, where to?” You ask excitedly.

 

    “Cañon City, Colorado. Last I heard, she was staying in a hotel nearby. One of those common chain places Americans are so fond of.” While his answer is full of his usual sarcasm, his tone is that of relief stained with apprehension.

 

    “Sounds good. Oh, and Crowley? We’re not your personal animal control, and this is sure as hell not a catch and release.Don’t expect us to bring this thing back wrapped up all pretty with a ribbon and a leash. If it’s real, it’s dead.” With that, you hang up the phone and look up at your brothers.

 

    “Atta girl,” Dean chuckles. You smile, then unlock your door and get out of the car. You walk around to the back, open the trunk, and begin to strap various guns, knives, and other tools to yourself, such as holy water, salt, and holy oil. Like your brothers, you’re clad in jeans and a flannel button down, however yours is over a tank top, with black and white converse and a leather jacket. You’re rummaging through the trunk, running through your mental checklist of supplies when Cas gets out of the car, but is stopped by Dean’s hand grasping his arm.

 

    “Cas,” he says firmly, “If this thing is real, if it gets bad out there, you get her out and you call me. To hell with the monster, Y/N is your top priority. Alright?”

 

    “I will protect her with my life if it is necessary.” Cas replies solemnly. His electric blue eyes are hard and determined.

 

    Dean nods once in affirmation. “Good,” he mutters, “Good.” Smiling to yourself at your brother’s overprotectiveness, you slam the trunk shut, then skip back around to Sam’s side of the car. 

 

    “See ya on the flipside, twinnie!” You chirp as you ruffle his hair playfully. He grins back, but it’s marred by worry for you. 

    “Be careful,” he warns, “And, uh-”—he beckons for you to lean in—”If you jump his bones, do it after the case.” You blush in spite of yourself and swat him on the shoulder. He leaned back into his seat, chuckling. You and Sam told each other everything, and your crush on the dark-haired angel was no exception. Sighing at your twin’s childish joke, you pat Baby twice, then turn back to Castiel. 

 

    “O-kay, so how does this work?” You ask cheerfully. You and he had spent a lot of time together (mainly when you forced him to pull all-nighters marathoning various movie series), but he’d never had the occasion to “zap” you anywhere. Castiel looks down at you, a hint of a smile gleaming in his eyes at your excitement.

 

    “Just hold on tight.” He offers. You smile brightly and link arms with him.

 

    “See ya later!” You yell as you wave to your brothers. Before you can blink, the two of you are standing in an alleyway in very bright sunlight. You squint and fumble at your side for your sunglasses. Once you can finally see, you turn your gaze to Cas.

 

    “Well, that was fun!” You exclaim, “Now all we have to do is fine a freaky-deaky angel-demon thing and kill it. Easy-peasy.”

 

    “That sounds like the exact opposite of easy.” Cas remarks dryly. You grin widely.

 

    “Exactly.”


	2. Of Chaos and Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cas begin your search, with some disturbing results. Not long after, you finally encounter the mysterious hybrid face to face and all hell breaks loose. Literally.

**2 Hours Later:**

 

    “Okay, this is the last hotel in the area,” You sigh, fanning yourself vigorously. Over the past two hours, you and Cas had visited at least 20 hotels and motels, with no success.

 

    “Hopefully we find something, then,” He replies. You snort and enter the motel, flashing your FBI badge at the man standing behind the desk. He stands at roughly 5’ 4”, with a generous stomach and very little hair. 

 

    “FBI? Why are you here?” The man asks nervously. 

 

    “There’ve been a few unusual disappearances recently, and we’re just trying to be as thorough as possible. Now, tell me, has anyone checked in recently? Maybe in the past couple days?” The lie rolls off your tongue as smoothly as if it were the truth, and the man accepts it without question, nodding enthusiastically.

 

    “Yes, yes, we’ve had three people” —he rummages through a stack of papers on his desk—“in rooms 14, 3 and 28. Here are the keys.” He hands over three small, metal keys with their corresponding numbers attached.

 

    “Thank you very much for your cooperation,” you smile tightly as you thank the man. “Let’s try number 28 first,” you mutter to Cas as you both turn to leave.

 

    “Why number 28?” Cas asks. “Wouldn’t it be a better idea to start with the closer room and work our way up?”

 

    You shrug. “Call it gut instinct.”

 

    His eyes narrow slightly, but he accepts your response. You follow him out, your mind focused on the task ahead. You didn’t really think that your dream had anything to do with the case, but the details were so similar that you felt like you needed to just check. The walk to the room is in complete silence. Your palms are sweating slightly, and your muscles are tight with anticipation. When you reach room 28, you pass the key over to Cas, who inserts it into the lock and turns it. The door opens with a slight click, and you both step over the threshold. 

 

    A wave of lightheadedness hits you as you step into the room, and you stagger slightly, bracing your hand against the wall. You close your eyes and try to piece together your swirling brain. Barely a moment later, you feel Castiel’s steadying hand on your shoulder.

 

    “(Y/N), are you okay?” He asks, concerned. 

 

    “Yeah, I’m fine,” you reply. “It’s probably just the heat.” You straighten up and finally take a look at the room around you. Another wave of nausea rolls through you when you realize that it is the exact same room from your dream. You turn in a circle slowly, taking in every single detail of the room. It’s fairly clean, for a motel room, and virtually empty of any personal effects. On a small night table, however, is a brochure for the Royal Gorge Bridge, likely taken from the brochure stand in the motel’s lobby. You look around the room again, shivering slightly as you do. You can practically see the blonde woman again, see her irises turning into blood and her nails being cut into points as sharp as knives…

 

    “(Y/N)? (Y/N)? What’s wrong?” Castiel’s worried voice jerks you out of your reverie. You shake your head slightly and chew on your lip, then turn to face him.

 

    “It’s just, I’ve been here before,” you say. Castiel’s eyebrows knit together with confusion, and you hurriedly explain. “In that nightmare I had this morning, I was in this room. This exact room. And there was this woman…” you trail off as Castiel’s body stills completely and worry flickers through his eyes.  

 

    “Look,” you comment, pointing out the brochure on the table and berating yourself for telling him. “Here’s a brochure for the Royal Gorge Bridge. How about we go and see if there’s anything we can find there?”

 

    “(Y/N), maybe we should call your brothers and ask them to come and help-”

 

    “Cas, it’s fine,” you cut him off. “They’re busy with the shifter case, and I’m sure this isn’t anything we can’t handle. Let’s just go, okay?” Cas is still watching you carefully, but nods his head in acquiescence. You smile brightly, pushing your worries aside for the time being in order to focus on the case. Castiel sighs at your stubbornness, the ghost of a smile crinkling the edges of his eyes.

 

    “Promise me that you’ll tell me if anything changes,” he orders. “Dreams like this and coincidences… they’re not to be trifled with. And don’t give me that look,” he exhales in frustration. “I know you’re hiding something about your nightmares, and I only have not pushed you because you would probably kill me. But if something serious happens you need to let me know.”

 

    You roll your eyes. “Okay mom,” you smirk. “Can we go now?” You giggle at the irritated glare he shoots you. Muttering something about “willful, obstinate humans,” Cas offers you his arm. You gladly link your arm with his and fight to keep down your smile. Sure, you weren’t lovey-dovey goo-goo-ga-ga over Cas, but you couldn’t help but feel happy around him, especially when your positions gave off an air of possessiveness rather than comradery. In the blink of an eye, the room vanished around you and was replaced with a rather large bridge.

 

**20 minutes later:**

 

    “Wow, this bride is huge!” You gasp as you peer over the edge. So far you and Cas hadn’t found anything or anyone suspicious, so you were taking advantage of the opportunity. The Royal Gorge Bridge was one of the biggest bridges you’d ever seen, not that you’d seen that many. You’re marveling at the many jagged rock structures under the bridge when you feel a strange prickling sensation on the back of your neck. You turn, one hand slipping under your jacket to grip your gun, and slowly move your gaze along the bridge for the cause. Just as you’re finishing your first sweep, your eyes lock onto a familiar figure standing only a few feet away. Nausea rolls through you, and you grab onto Castiel’s forearm.

 

    “(Y/N)? What is it? What’s wrong?” He asks, panic coloring his voice.

 

    “It’s her,” you gasp. “The blonde woman in the green coat. She was in my nightmare. She’s the hybrid!” Castiel’s gaze shoots to the side. As he takes in the profile of the woman, his face twists into an expression of disgust. He begins to stalk towards her, and you quickly fall into line behind him.

 

    “Cas,” you whisper. “Cas, what are you doing?” He ignores you, an angel blade slipping into his hand. The distance between you and the woman is shortening at an alarming rate.

 

    “Cas!” You hiss. The woman’s head whips around, and her nostrils flare widely as she takes in your scents. She snarls at you viciously and Cas stops short, his free arm immediately moving to keep you behind him as he falls into a battle stance. But the woman doesn’t attack. No, instead she opens her mouth and  shrieks .

 

    You cry out in pain and clasp your hands over your ears as you fall to your knees from the intensity of the sound. Cas grabs your arms and hauls you upright, holding you steady. He takes a step forward, then stops abruptly. A second later, you feel the bridge start to shake, just as he shrieking ends. All around, people are running off the bridge to safety. Another second passes, and you hear a loud crunching, followed by even more violent shaking. You turn to Cas, your eyes wide with panic. Before either of you can react, the bridge under you gives way to empty air.

 

    “Cas!” You scream as you plummet down. Next to you, and looking considerably less panicked, is Cas holding out his hand. You grab it tightly, and he draws you close to him. 

 

    “Hold on tight!” He yells, his deep voice rumbling in your ear. You nod, your eyes burning from the air rushing by, and wrap your arms tightly around his next as his encircle your waist. You bury your face in his shoulder, then look up when you hear a faint fluttering noise. Behind Castiel’s shoulders, you see a pair of two giant black wings unfold. They beat once and your speed decreases, then they beat a second time. Your fear is forgotten, as you can’t help but marvel at the beauty of the light glinting off of the glossy black feathers. Within moments, you are both back on solid ground at the bottom of the gorge. You slowly disentangle yourself from the angel, barely able to take your eyes off of his wings.

 

    “Thank you,” you breathe. “Cas, I-” You’re cut off by the sharp pain of nails digging themselves into your bicep. You hiss in pain as you’re dragged against a hard body and your arm is pinned behind you. In front of you, Castiel’s eyes start to glow a fiery blue and his angel blade slips back into his hand.

 

    “Ah, ah, ah,” a sultry female voice croons in your ear. You feel another sharp tip press against your throat. “None of that. Drop the blade.” Castiel’s grip on the blade tightens, and he takes half a step forward. The hand at your throat moves down to just below your collarbone, where it quickly slashes several deep cuts into your skin. A muffled cry of pain escapes your lips and Castiel stops, anger and pain etched across his face, “Now then, be a good little angel and drop the blade.” The hybrid murmurs. Clenching his jaw with annoyance, Castiel drops the blade at her feet.

 

    “Excellent,” the hybrid says, kicking the blade away. She digs her nails into your hip, drawing more blood. You grimace, but remain silent as you count down the seconds. In a flash, you slam the back of your head against the hybrid’s and rip free of her grasp, feeling several burning lines of pain along your back and arm. You stumble towards Castiel, who smoothly picks up his blade while spinning you behind him. He charges at the hybrid, who slashes at his face. He dodges her arm easily and slices at it with his blade. She slides under his arm, and they soon become a blue of motion. You try to make out individual forms, but your vision is just a bit fuzzy. Confused, you look down at yourself. And you’re bleeding heavily from the wound in your side. Yup, that would do it. 

 

    You look up in time to see Castiel pin the hybrid against the rock and savagely jam the blade into her heart. She screams and starts to glow, like an angel when it dies, but the glow begins to flash like a demon when it dies. She slumps to the ground, clearly dead. Castiel removes the blade from her chest, wipes it on her coat, then turns back to you, his posture relaxing slightly. A series of scratches marr the left side of his face, and his eyes are still glowing blue. They widen as soon as he sees you, and he rushes over to you, catching you right as you collapse from blood loss.

 

    “I take it back,” you moan. “Not easy peasy.” He laughs in spite of the worry covering his face. You look over his shoulder and blink blearily, disappointed to see his wings are gone. 

 

    “Your wings,” you mumble. “They’re not there anymore.” His arms tense around you and he starts, shocked at your words. 

 

    “You can see my wings?” He gasps.

 

    “Yeah,” you murmur. Your vision is rapidly dissolving into black spots, but his burning blue eyes hold your gaze tight, “They’re beautiful.” The last thing you see before you pass out are those falling star eyes staring at you, alight with shock and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this story! I spent the past two days working on it so I'd be able to submit it on time! Please review and leave a like if you enjoyed this part! <3 to you all


	3. Of Truth and Circumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're back at the bunker with Sam and Dean, who fill you in on what happened. However, there are some details that are excluded from their debriefing with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter to make up for being a cruel writer and not posting!! I am soooo sorry! I've been working on and off on this chapter to make it perfect but I've been on mega road trips often without internet.

You’re standing in the valley below the Royal Gorge Bridge. In front of you is the battered body of a young blonde woman. The hybrid. Her-its - eyes are still wide open and glazed with death. Around the body, the rock is scorched black. Your vision swims and a strange, high-pitched ringing fills your ears. With a muted flash of light, three people appear next to you. You look around wildly, fumbling at your waist for a weapon, but they don’t seem to see you. One of the new arrivals is a tall, stern female, with a black bob; the other two are men, one with ginger hair and the other, taller one with sandy hair.

 

“I take it that the Winchesters were here?” The tall, dark haired woman remarks dryly. She stares impassively at the body of the hybrid, disgust and fascination warring in her slate gray eyes.

 

“The girl was, but not the brothers. She was with Castiel.” The tall woman releases a frustrated sigh.

 

“I will never understand what he finds so fascinating about those hunters.” She sneers. The other two angels at her side exchange a meaningful look. This does not go unnoticed by the female angel.

 

“What do you know?” She snaps at them.

 

“They are just rumors, but…” the ginger angel trails off. At the woman’s glare, he continues hurriedly. “There are some that believe that it is more than just fascination that has bonded Castiel to the Winchesters. Apparently, there is a-”

 

You don’t get to hear the rest of the angel’s words; the world starts to swirl around you and the dream fades away into nothingness. As you regain consciousness, you become aware of a pounding headache mercilessly abusing your temple and the backs of your eyes. You groan quietly and crack open your eyes to survey your surroundings. You’re back in your room at the bunker, carefully tucked into your bed. You allow your gaze to wander the room, savoring the cool smoothness of the sheets against your aching muscles. Your eyes fall on Sam, slouched in an armchair next to your bed with a mop of hair covering his face.

 

“Hey twinnie.” You rasp.

 

Sam’s eyes shoot open and he jerks upright in the chair. He hurriedly shoves his hair out of his face, and relief floods his brown gaze at the sight of your now conscious face, albeit wan and shadowed with pain and exhaustion.

 

“(Y/N), thank God. How do you feel?” Tension is evident in his voice as he runs a critical eye over your half blanketed form. You roll your eyes at his persistent case of chronic protective brother syndrome.

 

“Well I’m alive, so that’s a start.” You cough.

 

“You scared the shit out of us, Y/N” Sam says, pouring you a glass of water, “when Cas got here you were both drenched in blood and you weren’t moving and…”  he trails off, running his hand through his hair in aggravation.

 

“Cas?” Fear spikes through you, “Is he here? Is he okay?” You shift, trying to sit up and get out of the bed.

 

“No, don’t!” Sam cries.

 

You push yourself up with your arms and immediately cry out as pain rips through your arm and side, burning across your back. You fall back against the pillows, hissing with discomfort.

 

“Yeah you’re gonna be benched for a few days,” Sam apologizes, “I stitched you up when you got back.”

 

Your brows furrow. “Stitched up? Why didn’t Cas…” You trail off at the uncomfortable look on Sam’s face. “What happened, Sam?”

 

Sam sighs, an uncomfortable look on his face. “Well, you hadn’t called us in hours, and Dean was having a fit, like he normally does when he’s worried, and I was trying to calm him down…”

* * *

  **FLASHBACK**

* * *

 

“Dean, they’re going to be fine, calm down.” Sam said as he tried to reassure his brother.

 

“I can’t, Sammy!” Dean growled as he continued to pace, “She said they’d call and they didn’t.”

 

“I’m sure they just forgot,” Sam said, “Maybe her phone died, or” -he shot a suggestive glance at Dean- “maybe they finally hooked up?”

 

Dean glared at Sam. “Great, now I have to kill Cas.” he muttered to himself and continued his pacing.

 

“Look, Dean,” Sam stood up, “Everything’s fine, (Y/N) is-”

 

Sam was cut off by a faint whoosh, followed by a rapid, hard thumping on the door. Because of the mixed nature of the hybrid, they had angel and demon proofed the motel room to be safe. Unfortunately for Cas, that locked him out too.

 

“Sam, Dean!!” Cas yelled, his voice cracking almost imperceptibly. The brothers exchanged panicked looks and rushed to the door. Dean yanked the door open to reveal a frantic Castiel. His hair was a mess and his eyes, wide with fear, were glowing electric blue. Blood spatters marred the tan fabric of his trenchcoat.

 

“I don’t know why it’s not working. It’s not working and I keep trying but it’s not working, I can’t heal her!” Cas babbled, his voice strained with terror.

 

Your body hung limp in his arms, and blood dripped from your side and fingertips, falling down onto the carpet. Your collarbone and neck were drenched in blood, and your face was bone white. Nausea rolled through Sam’s gut as he and Dean took in the sight before them. Your breath came harshly through your lungs, as if each inhale took monumental effort.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered as he checked your pulse. “C’mon, princess, stay with us!” he pleaded as he gently eased you from Castiel’s arms. For a moment, Castiel’s stiffened as if to resist Dean, but he merely helped to slide you into Dean’s protective embrace. Sam moved to check on you but stopped upon seeing the wound in your side, his face paling to a ghastly grey color. He only had to glance at Dean to see a similar pallor on his brother’s face.

 

“Sam get the medkit!” Dean barked as he laid your limp form down on the couch. He rolled up the bottom of your tank top to reveal the deep cuts in your left side, stretching around your back. They seemed half healed, as were the cuts on your right arm and collarbone- some sections were partially closed up, while others were still trickling blood.

 

“Sammy I need that medkit!” Dean shouted, stripping off his plaid button down and pressing it against your side to staunch the bleeding. Sam hurried back to the couch with a small box in his hand, which he unlatched to remove an emergency suture kit. You had convinced your brothers to obtain some sort of medical kit after Dean almost used a sewing needle and dental floss to stitch up a gash on his arm, which you had protested was “barbaric and unsanitary.” Dean tore open the packet, nearly dropping its contents in the process. He shook his head to steady himself, then grasped the small, hooked needle between his fingers and moved it to the wounds in your side.

 

“Dean,” Sam interrupted. “Maybe I should do this.”

 

“Sammy I’m perfectly capable of-” Sam grabbed Dean’s wrist and held it up into Dean’s line of vision. His whole hand was shaking, causing the needle to slip out of his fingers. Dean met his brother’s eyes, filled with the same world-ending worry masked by steadiness and resolve, then nodded with a sigh and passed the needle into Sam’s hands. Sam took a deep breath in, and began stitching you up. Dean got to his feet, feeling himself sway slightly, and locked eyes with Cas. The angel was still on the threshold, his sapphire gaze never leaving your battered and bloody body. In a flash, Dean had Cas up against the wall, his forearm pressed into the angel’s throat.

 

“Tell me what happened, now!” Dean growled.

 

“We found the hybrid on the Royal Gorge Bridge. The hotels were all dead-ends, but (Y/N) suggested that we check the bridge. She…” Cas trailed off, then hurriedly continued upon seeing the dangerous gleam in Dean’s eyes. “She recognized the hybrid somehow, and pointed it out to me. Right when I moved to attack, it started screeching and the bridge collapsed from the force of it, but I caught (Y/N) and flew us to the bottom of the gorge. It found us there and had (Y/N) before I could stop it. It taunted the both of us and cut into her chest. She broke free of its grasp and I killed the hybrid. She passed out not long after. I tried to heal her of her injuries, but could not do so fully. I suspect that the demonic energy possessed by the hybrid somehow countered my Grace.”

 

“I told you to call me if it got bad out there, Cas!” Dean yelled. “She was supposed to be your top priority, not dealing with another one of Crowley’s mistakes! Hell, maybe I was wrong about you being different from those other winged dicks that don’t give a damn about anything other than their mission, let alone my goddamn sister’s life!” No sooner had Dean finished that he found himself slammed against the wall, Castiel’s face inches away from his own.

 

“Protecting you, (Y/N) and Sam has always been of top priority to me.” Castiel said, fury evident in his tone. “Do not ever doubt me on that, Dean, especially when (Y/N)’s life is on the line.” A moment of tense silent passed between the two, broken only by the sound of your harsh breathing. With the slowness of a glacier melting, Castiel released Dean and stepped back away from him.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean rasped. “That was out of line. I just… She’s my little sister and if anything happened to her…”

 

“I understand, Dean,” Castiel replied. He turned away from Dean’s worried gaze to Sam, kneeling beside your limp form. “Now that the hybrid is dead, we should return to the bunker. Others from Heaven and Hell will likely be here soon.”

 

Sam nodded in agreement. “I’m about to tie off the last stitch, then we can leave.”

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

 

“... and then we came back here with you, got you comfortable and we’ve been waiting for you to wake up since then. That was two days ago, and we were honestly starting to get worried that you weren’t going to wake up. Cas has been in and out everyday checking in and trying to heal you more, but he could only fix the smaller scratches and bruises.” Sam finishes. His eyes have a slightly haunted look to them that fades when you take his hand in yours.

 

“I’m alright now, Sammy, no need to be worried,” You murmur. You clear your throat to rid it of the raspiness from disuse, then continue. “Poor Cas, having to deal with an angel-demon mutant then a rampaging, over-protective Dean Winchester.” Sam laughs at your comment, then stands up.

 

“Speaking of which, I better go find our brother before he wears a hole in the gym floor.” Sam brushes a kiss over your forehead, then turns to leave.

 

“Hey Sammy? Thanks for patching me up.” You smile weakly.

 

“Don’t mention it, (Y/N),” He replies. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” As he leaves the room, you sigh and turn your head towards the nightstand, where you see a stack of your favorite books. You grin widely and, grimacing slightly with discomfort, pluck the top book off the stack and start reading.

 

Out in the hall, Sam watches you reading for a moment before continuing down the hall. Having taken this route at least ten times a day since you had returned to the bunker, the path is already ingrained in his head, and he allows his mind to wander back to the motel room, and the details he had purposely kept from you.

* * *

  **FLASHBACK**

* * *

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean rasped. “That was out of line. I just… She’s my little sister and if anything happened to her…”  
****

“I understand, Dean,” Castiel replied. He turned away from Dean’s worried gaze to Sam, kneeling beside your limp form. “Now that the hybrid is dead, we should return to the bunker immediately. Others from Heaven and Hell will likely be here soon.”

 

“We’ve got this whole motel angel and demon proofed, Cas,” Sam explained. “There’s no way that anyone’s gonna find us here.”

 

Castiel regarded Sam steadily, then glanced at Dean. “I understand that very clearly, since I am also blocked by the wards. However, there is something that you and Sam need to know about (Y/N). I am afraid it is of utmost importance and must be discussed in complete privacy, because if Heaven or Hell find out, there will be a war for (Y/N). And they’ll take her, dead or alive.”

 

Both of the brothers’ faces paled as they absorbed the weight of Castiel’s statements, then Dean burst into motion.

 

“Sammy, finish stitching (Y/N) up, I’ll go pack up the car. Cas, we’ll meet you at the bunker.”

 

“Dean,” Cas said lowly, his hand grasping Dean’s forearm like a vice. “Be careful. Speak to no one, and stop as infrequently as possible.” With that, Cas vanished, leaving Dean with an overwhelming sense of foreboding. Dean turned back to Sam, his jaw clenched. “I really don’t like this, Sammy.”

 

Sam nodded in agreement. “I don’t like it either, Dean, but we better do as he says. I’m about to tie off the last stitch, then we can leave.”

* * *

 

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

 

Sam turns the corner, opens the door to the gym, then hurries through the room to a steel door in the back. Muffled gunfire can be heard from behind the door. Sam sighs, grabs a pair of earmuffs that lived on the small table next to the door, and enters the room. In one of the center cubicles, Dean has an assortment of rifles, pistols and handguns that are being fired at a ragged paper target.

 

“Dean!” Sam shouts. “DEAN.” No response. Sam rolls his eyes and grabs the broom next to the door. He approaches his brother, swinging the broom casually, and taps him on the shoulder. Dean moves in a blur of motion, resulting in a sharp _crack_ and the cocking of a pistol. Dean, panting, looks directly at his target- a broken broom handle he has pinned against the wall. He closes his eyes with a resigned sigh and turns to a chuckling Sam.

 

“Really, man?! Again?” He exclaims, tossing the broken broom at Sam, who catches it easily.

 

“Hey, I’m not the one who’s attacking brooms,” Sam throws the broom off to the side, where it joins a pile of broken brooms. “Besides, I’d rather have you break a broom than my arm.”

 

“I know, I know,” Dean mutters. “I’m just on edge from what Cas told us. I mean, I wasn’t surprised that (Y/N)’s been having nightmares, it comes with the gig, but I wasn’t expecting that they might be really happening.”

 

“Yeah, and according to Cas, they’ve been happening for months, and strong enough that sometimes he gets pulled into them,” Sam shakes his head in disbelief. “You’ve gotta admit, it’s not that far-fetched. How many times have we worked a case, and she’s had some sort of gut instinct that was right? Cas even pointed it out.”

 

“But Cas said that she has some sort of connection to the angel radio, along with however it is that demons and other monsters communicate. We’ve never seen anything like that before, _never_ ,” Dean argues. “I mean, that girl Ava had something similar, so maybe (Y/N) has some sort of psychic ability like you did.”

 

Sam grimaces. “I don’t think so. Azazel never mentioned her, and she wasn’t in the same room as me when he came. And if she was like me and Ava, she would have developed this at the same time we did. But she didn’t, and Cas even said that it only seemed to start once we got involved with Heaven and Hell.”

 

Dean rubs a hand over his jaw, feeling three days of stubble prick his calloused palms. “I’ve got a really bad feeling about this, Sam,” He confesses. “It wasn’t just that she thought the hybrid would be there, she was able to sense its presence. I just… I’m worried, Sammy.” Sam enveloped his brother in a hug.

“I am too, Dean,” Sam replies. “But let’s not think about that right now. There’s something a bit more important to think about.” Dean searches his brother’s face, and Sam fights to keep the grin from his face. Tries, and fails.

 

“She’s awake?!” He exclaims, beaming. Sam nods once, his own smile stretching wide enough to make his face hurt. With that, both brothers race back down the hall to see you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love you all, please comment, review, recommend and like!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! For those of you that don't know me, I'm Melody Ravenclaw of Asgard, but you can call me Mel. Or Harley. Either one works really :)  
> This fic is actually based on a dream I had while I was on vacation, so I hope you all enjoy! It should be 3 parts unless you guys want more, in which case... I think I can do a bit more!  
> Please leave kudos if you like my story so far, and review and comment too! If you liked this, I plan on starting to publish more often now that I'm not as busy anymore, so expect an update within the week.


End file.
